


Politics and Parasols

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: Kakashi is on a diplomatic mission with Iruka. During a relaxing morning of reading Kakashi and Iruka have a run in with a  group of missing-nin on the outskirts of the Fire Palace city.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To my poor recipient morecivilizedage,
> 
> I’ve rewritten this a few times and every time it wasn’t quite what I was trying for. I couldn’t manage the depth of world building I think you wanted but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> And I hope I get points for including a parasol.
> 
> :)

Kakashi was bored. The conversation still buzzed around him. They had gone over it again and again. Kakashi could tell by the sharpness of Iruka’s words that he was becoming annoyed. Usually that was more than enough to keep him entertained but they had been in this meeting for hours and they had barely made any headway. Getting the Fire Daimyo’s approval for their plan was supposed to be the easier part of this venture. 

“I feel, Iruka-sensei that you overestimate the nature of what you are trying to achieve. A speer cannot be a shield not matter how hard it wishes it.” Tetsuo declared. Tetsuo was a lord from a sizeable chunk of land at the interior of Fire country usually referred to as the Dragon’s Belly. The land was more arid and rugged when compared to the rest of the country. His family had made its fortune by putting a stranglehold on the cattle industry. The meat was so famous that it was of the major exports in Fire Country. The man was certainly rich but Kakashi had yet to see proof he was in any way intelligent.

Iruka drew in a deep breath. He was puffing up and with years of experience when it came to Iruka’s forthright nature, Kakashi concluded it was time to step in before there was bloodshed. Or at least a verbal assault at high decibels on a Fire country courtier that didn’t know when it was best to keep his snide thoughts to himself. 

“Tetsuo-dono, that is indeed most accurate.” The man gave Iruka a smug look. Kakashi couldn’t help but be impressed. Obviously the man had no sense of self-preservation, if he did he would not be spending his time antagonizing a man that could and likely would, verbally fillet him. “In the most literal sense. You haven’t had, I believe, the unfortunate opportunity to be involved in many battles. I promise you that a spear can also guard and a shield can be an excellent weapon. Tools of violence can be used in many ways. To simply slot them into their most basic functions does them a disservice and makes you appear ignorant.” 

Tetsuo’s face became an unattractive, blotchy shade of red. The Fire Daimyo twittered behind his fan. Kakashi was sure that if Tetsuo had any idea how to manage it, he’d have his hands wrapped around Kakashi’s throat. 

“I think we’re beginning to stray from our topic.” Hiromasa growled. Kakashi had met the man when the Konoha delegation had first arrived at the Fire Daimyo’s palace a week ago and had taken an instant liking to him. He was an older man who held land near the border with The Land of Waterfalls. Out of the advisors to the Daimyo, Hiromasa had the most experience dealing with shinobi incursion into his territory. “The question at hand is; do we willingly allow enemy shinobi into our land?”

“It’s not that simple-” Iruka began. 

“From our perspective it is.” Hiromasa cut in.

“Hiromasa-dono, I understand that this is intimidating, but I feel that what we gain from this is greater than what we risk.” Iruka said, gently. 

“Iruka-sensei, as a teacher I understand why this is important to you. I’ve been told that you are one of the best teachers of the shinobi arts that Konoha has ever produced.” Iruka opened his mouth to protest, his face a bright red. Hiromasa’s lips twitched before he continued. “But we are not shinobi. My people are farmers, artisans and traders. To us, groups of foreign shinobi are dangerous and frightening. They are not our friends and that prejudice is ingrained. It's not something we can simply set aside even at the say so of the men and women that protect us.” 

“Perhaps we need a break?” Miyuki suggested. 

She was a pretty young woman and the Fire Daimyo's younger, half-sister. One of several illegitimate children that resulted from the previous Daimyo's philandering. She was soft-spoken but smarter and better composed than most of the courtiers around her and the only woman on a council made up of a twelve of the Daimyo’s closest advisors. Kakashi had noted her at the dinner the Daimyo had held for them the night they had arrived. She had stayed back, watching the other nobles interact with the Konoha delegation before firmly attaching herself to Iruka's arm. They had spent a good deal of time chatting together and she had managed to maneuver herself a seat on Iruka's right for the duration of the meal. 

“Ah yes. A break would be nice. Shall we resume again tomorrow afternoon?” Daimyo asked. He looked at everyone expectantly. 

“Yes, Daimyo-sama.” The gathered council chorused. 

Kakashi made sure to bow gravely to the Daimyo as the man exited the room. Tetsuo was eyeing Iruka with a sour expression on his face as Miyuki slid into step next to the sensei. They left the room in the Daimyo’s wake, arm in arm and speaking in low tones. 

“Hokage-sama, should we retire to your rooms?” Asked the ANBU that had materialized at Kakashi’s elbow. 

“Yes.” Kakashi replied. He paused. “Tenzo, send Sai to shadow Iruka.”

“Senpai.” Tenzo whined, which Kakashi always found hilarious coming from behind an ANBU mask. “Can you please not refer to us by name?”

Kakashi smiled at Tenzo who responded with a sigh and seemed to wilt behind his mask. Tenzo signaled to Sai who gave a quick nod and slipped from the room. 

Kakashi followed Tenzo back to their apartments with two other ANBU taking the rear guard. Kakashi behaved himself the entire walk and cheerfully made his way into the apartment. Tenzo immediately removed his mask to stare at Kakashi. Kakashi ignored him. He was used to Tenzo’s stare.

The suite was beautiful. It had a large central room with couches and a dining area. There were two doors on the right side of the room that lead into two opulent bedrooms. Kakashi had been forced into one with an obscenely large bed and a massive closet. Kakashi was fairly certain he could nearly fit his jounin apartment in the damned thing, never mind his clothing. It had a soft and sinfully comfy couch that seemed to be made for lounging and reading with a low table whose legs were carved into the shape of dragons. The bedroom next door was a slightly smaller version of its neighbour but had a small writing desk tucked under a window. Iruka had been taken with it immediately, fiddling with the contents of the desk. The ANBU had pointedly pressed Iruka into it by depositing his things in the bedroom without the man’s consent. Iruka had tried his best to fight it but had finally relented and taken the other room after every attempt he had made to set up elsewhere had found his things right back in the second bedroom. On the left side of the central room was a moderate bedroom with several beds separated by screens, obviously meant to be a room for any attendants traveling with whatever nobility that usually used the suite. Kakashi’s personal ANBU guard had claimed the room for themselves. Then there was the bath. Iruka had seemed more excited about the bath than he had about the rest of the Fire Daimyo’s palace. It was definitely larger than Kakashi’s jounin apartment and he was a little put out that Iruka had refused to bathe with him even with Kakashi’s repeated offers to scrub his back.

“Senpai.” 

Kakashi quickly shed his Kage robes and threw himself on the couch. He had his book out instantly. 

“Now where was I? Oh yes, Kaoru-chan was fretting about Midori-chan stealing away Takeshi-kun. It’s so suspenseful and dramatic.” Kakashi cooed at his book. 

Tenzo sighed in defeat. He collected then folded all of Kakashi's clothes before leaving him to his reading. 

*********

Kakashi hummed to himself in pleasure. Kaoru-chan had confessed her romantic feelings to Takeshi-kun and they were finally to be married. Although Kakashi knew some other disaster would soon befall the lovers (There was still a quarter of the book to go yet!) he always enjoyed the romantic climax of the story more than any other resolution of the plot. He did of course, chose his novels for the plot, Icha Icha aside. Kakashi flipped the switch for the table lamp to shed some light in the room that had darkened in the waning evening light. 

There was a quick succession of knocks on his door, code for a friendly visitor. Iruka walked slowly into the room, an amused smile on his face. 

“So you’ve graduated from Icha Icha?” Iruka asked. He was wearing a cream coloured yukata with a gold obi that seemed to make the tan of his skin just a touch darker. 

“Sensei! No one graduates from Icha Icha. It is a lifetime commitment of love and dedication.” Kakashi declared. Iruka rolled his eyes. 

“Well, I'm afraid I'm here to interrupt.” Iruka said. He made himself comfortable at the low table in the middle of the room. He slowly and deliberately pulled a scroll from his sleeve. Kakashi would never admit it but he appreciated the care that Iruka always took to make the people around him comfortable. He completed the summons and a stack of paperwork appeared on the table. 

“Only you would have a summoning scroll for paperwork.” Kakashi said with a sigh. 

“Don't complain.” Iruka chided. “Not when I specifically mentioned to the Daimyo's personal chef that you love eggplant miso.” 

Kakashi marked his page in his book and moved to sit next to Iruka at the table. 

“The food should here shortly. I’ve already informed Cat-san and he will be personally checking the food over.” Iruka explained. “In the meantime I think we should review our approach for the meeting with the other Daimyo's next week.”

“Sensei, what about the meeting tomorrow?” Kakashi asked. Iruka raised both his eyebrows and looked at Kakashi expectantly. “Or have you already been assured of your victory?” 

“I think things will go considerably smoother tomorrow.” Iruka said with a devilish little smirk.

“Now why would you say that?” Kakashi propped his chin up with his hand and waited. 

“Because I have it on good authority that Hiromasa-dono will approve our requests.” Iruka replied his smirk becoming smug. 

“And how did the best academy sensei in all of Konoha manage that?” Kakashi asked.

“I am not the best sensei in all of Konoha.” Iruka said as his ears went red and he hunched his shoulders. “Miyuki-sama’s wife is Hiromasa-dono’s third daughter. I had the pleasure of meeting her this afternoon and speaking to her over some excellent tea. She seems thrilled with our proposal.”

“Miyuki-sama’s wife?” Kakashi repeated. 

“Yes. Her wife.” Iruka said, his shoulders pulling back so he sat up straighter. His eyes danced with mischief as he gave an imperious little sniff. “Don't look so surprised. Miyuki-sama has not been shy about her romantic relationships and the Daimyo has been completely supportive. It might not be discussed openly but it has never been a secret.”

“I was not aware.” Kakashi said. Kakashi was fairly certain someone had told him more about the Fire Daimyo’s family then he really cared to remember. Likely he had been mentally recreating a particularly good part in the book series he was currently devouring. 

“So I gathered.” Iruka replied. “In any case, with Hiromasa-dono’s support and those that will follow his lead, we will have enough votes to proceed with our plan for the shinobi exchange students. I want to thank you for being so supportive, Kakashi-sensei. I know that there was a good deal of hesitation from the council and some of the clan heads. I really appreciate that you agreed to help with all of this.”

“I didn't do that much. You did most of the work years ago when you took your students at their word and asked Tsunade to allow Gaara and his siblings to help at the academy. If you hadn’t done that, it might have been a more difficult argument.” Kakashi pointed out.

“After Temari-chan’s performance in the chunin exam it was easy to convince most of the council members that it would be a beneficial arrangement for everyone.”

“And you somehow managed to sneak Gaara and Kankuro in there as well.” Kakashi said. Iruka flushed a little at that.

“Well, Naruto vouched for Gaara. Naruto was adamant that we could trust him.” Iruka said as if that explained everything. “In any case, we need to start looking at the meeting with the other Daimyo's.”

“You're very dedicated to your cause.” Kakashi said. 

“This is important to me.” Iruka admitted. “I’m not like you or Naruto. I don't have any sort of notoriety to help me make my mark on the shinobi world but I want to try to move us forward. For me the best way to do that is with children. If they can meet other children like them, from other nations and form their own opinions, it could help eliminate so much prejudice and mistrust. They can learn to see beyond the animosity that their parents still have.”

“Iruka-sensei, I am completely convinced. I think we’re all prepared to put our hopes in the next generation.” Kakashi said. “Now, I believe I was promise eggplant miso.”

“It should be here any minute. But before we eat-”

“Ah! No, no sensei. We must eat so that we have the strength to complete our task.” Kakashi said. Iruka shook his head. 

“You’re just going to be difficult until you’re fed, aren’t you?” Iruka commented.

“When one wants to venture down the road of life, they must be properly fueled for the journey.” Kakashi said, sagely.

“What if one wants to read porn and lie around all the time?” Iruka asked.

“Good books and better tea.” Kakashi said loftily. Iruka laughed.

“All right, Hokage-sama. You win.” Iruka’s lips twitched. “We’ll wait until after the food to get to work.”

Kakashi was pleased to change the topic of discussion for a while. Iruka was an excellent conversationalist and was always fun to banter with. He teased just on the border of what could be considered flirting and he always seemed to find those topics that would actually inspire Kakashi to become engaged. Kakashi was forced to admit it had to be more than just a saint’s worth of patience and a generally amiable personality that made Iruka a good teacher. He was excellent with all types of people and seemed to fit everywhere. 

Tenzo delivered their meal from behind his ANBU mask and despite the fact that he knew Tenzo had tested it himself, Kakashi checked over his food thoroughly before eating it. Kakashi couldn’t help but feel a little gratified and a little insulted for Tenzo, that Iruka did the same. As the meal wound down, Kakashi amused himself by watching Iruka try to reign in his need to complete the task in front of him. Iruka’s glances towards the piles of paperwork set neatly to the side of their meal were becoming considerably less subtle the longer Kakashi spent savouring his tea. The man would never be able to enjoy laziness the same way that Kakashi did.

“Alright, sensei.” Kakashi said, taking pity on Iruka who was practically vibrating in his seat. “Let’s begin the review of the next stage of your ambition.” 

Iruka beamed at him and it was oddly gratifying.

“The biggest concern is Stone.” Iruka said, setting aside his tea.

“Really? I would have said Mist or maybe Cloud.” Kakashi muttered.

“No. Mist should be the simplest of the lot.” Iruka said as he grabbed a pile of paperwork and began to flip through it. He took out several sheets and set them aside in a neat stack. “Not to say that dealing with Cloud will be easy.”

“I thought that would be Sand.” Kakashi said. He didn’t whine. Not really. Well, maybe a little but only enough to make Iruka barely roll his eyes, which meant it wasn’t petulant enough to warrant a smack upside the head. Kakashi considered that a win.

“The Kazekage is, of course, completely willing to align himself with our suggestion. His Daimyo on the other hand is a good deal more hesitant. There are still some concerns in the inner circles with regard to the Kazekage’s mental fitness for leadership. These concerns are doubled when it comes to a time of peace and his ability to maintain a stable political image.” Iruka explained. 

“They do know that Gaara considers Naruto a friend and declared the Sand Village a Leaf ally years ago, right? And also that he has made huge strides to be someone shinobi from all the great nations look to now as a powerful warrior and an excellent leader.” Kakashi said. 

“Of course they do. But Gaara has a certain stigma that he might never be able to fully get away from.” Iruka said with a sniff. Kakashi grinned at him. 

“You want to set them straight so badly your ponytail is bristling.” Kakashi said.

“My hair does not respond to my moods. I’ve told you that before.” Iruka said, shooting him an exasperated look. “And Gaara has made an incredible effort to change himself and has surrounded himself with excellent people to do it. Anyone who can't see that is being wilfully ignorant.”

“Mmm, If you say so Sensei. Now that doesn’t explain why Stone will be our biggest issue. Or why Mist won’t.” Kakashi pointed out. 

“Mist won’t be an issue because the Daimyo is desperate to move out of the shadow of his predecessor. The previous Water Daimyo allowed the Blood Mist to continue unchecked and was heavily criticized at home as well as abroad because of it. When the current Daimyo took over he was more than willing to support the coup by the current Mizukage but he is still wary of the power of the Mist shinobi even after the war. There is also the issue of the previous unrest in which hundreds of Mist shinobi that possessed Kekkai Genkai that were slaughtered by their own people. Having the Mist shinobi exposed to the teaching and training methods of other hidden villages will help make the public image of Mist less bloody.”

“World peace isn’t exactly the point of the exchange program.” Kakashi said. 

“No, and it’s a not a disarmament agreement either but it is about digging deeper roots for peace which is nearly the same thing. The greater the peace the less call there will be for shinobi. It’s just the reality of what we’re trying to achieve.” Iruka replied.

“So we’re trying to phase ourselves out.” Kakashi said.

“We’re trying to phase the old ways out. The best way to do that is to stop being so insular. The more we share that closer we can become. That’s how relationships work Kakashi.” Iruka said.

“I’m sure there’s a dig at me in there somewhere.” Kakashi muttered.

“Look underneath the underneath.” Iruka teased. 

“But still, why Stone?” Kakashi asked. He had been pouring over the outlined plan before they had even arrived at the palace and had been confident he knew what he was getting into. Iruka had wandered into his room and made him feel like he had completely misjudged the situation. Kakashi knew that the Tsuchikage was an old war dog but he was certain the old man wanted peace just as much as the rest of them.

“Stone and Leaf have a long-standing animosity.” Iruka muttered. He kept shuffling through papers. Kakashi was waiting to see if Iruka would ask for what he was searching for or if he was simply using the paperwork as a delay tactic. 

“I knew that.” Kakashi said slowly. Iruka seemed to shuffle the papers harder if that was possible. 

“It would seem the last time Leaf offered peace, there were complications.” Iruka replied. 

“Complications?” Kakashi asked. 

“Madara.” Iruka replied. Which was in and of itself an explanation. “From what I've learned from the Tsuchikage, at what was supposed to be a peace negotiation with Leaf they were attacked and his grandfather was killed. It seems Madara declared that Konoha was stronger and that they were to be obeyed at all costs. I know that Saidame tried to create peace with them later but I can’t be sure that was what he truly wanted.” 

“But you want to believe that Saidame was intent on peace.” Kakashi said. 

“With what Naruto told me about the Uchiha I can’t be sure of Saidame’s intentions. Any of them.” Iruka admitted. 

“Naruto shouldn't have told you that.” Kakashi sighed. 

“I know I don't have the security clearance for-” 

“Iruka. That isn't the issue. You were one of the few people who knew where the Jinchuriki were hiding during the war. You're cleared for most S class information. I just wish he hadn't told you because it changed the way you remember Saidame. He was a great Hokage. He made some terrible mistakes but he was forced into some impossible choices. And looking back on the way things unfolded for us and for Obito I can’t help but think we were all manipulated. Saidame included.” Kakashi said. 

“I know. It's just when I think of Sasuke.” Iruka swallowed audibly. “I just feel like he was completely failed by the village regardless of what machinations Madara managed from the shadows and I can't even imagine what Itachi went through.”

“Iruka-”

“That's why this is important, Kakashi. We need to fight against the sort of senseless violence brought on by secrets. By building understanding between clans and villages we can help each other when we truly need it. If we can stop that kind of violence, we can stop so much needless suffering. There will be infinitely less kids growing up in that kind of pain.” Iruka crushed a few pages of paperwork in his hands. 

“Iruka, I’m already convinced.” Kakashi assured, raising his hands in surrender. “I believe in what you're trying to do and so do the other Kage. If they didn't we’d still be talking ourselves in circles.” 

“I suppose I’m just nervous.” Iruka said and gave Kakashi a weak smile. He went to work smoothing the out the papers. 

“I only have one remaining concern.” Kakashi said. “If the other four Daimyo agree to this, the smaller nations may feel intimidated.”

“I’ve sent some messages to the several of the smaller nations that border Fire Country. I have asked if they would like to participate and so far I haven't received any replies.” Iruka said. “I think they maybe waiting to see if the big five will actually go ahead with this.”

“That would be the most prudent approach.” Kakashi replied. “All things considered we can only wait to see how they want to proceed.”

“I don't want them to think that we are pressuring them into this. That would defeat the purpose.” Iruka said. 

“They have the right to protect themselves, Iruka.” Kakashi said. “If the other Daimyo agree to the exchange program, then I think we’ll really have something worthwhile to approach them with. That may be a hurdle to deal with when we come to it.”

“I think you’re right.” Iruka said. He gave Kakashi a smile but there was a tinge of exhaustion to it.

“I suppose I should mark that down in the calendar. A day when Iruka-sensei himself didn’t want to tackle everything at once.” Kakashi teased.

“Responsibilities are like wounds, Hokage-sama. If you don’t address them quickly they fester, making them even more unpleasant to deal with.” Iruka retorted. 

“Where did you collect that saying from?” Kakashi asked.

“Shizune, she used to say it to Godaime all the time.” Iruka said. 

“It’s a terrible saying.” Kakashi muttered. Iruka smiled at him before collecting all the paperwork and stowing it back in his scrolls. 

“Goodnight, Hokage-sama.” Iruka left the room with bow and barely a backwards glance. 

Kakashi quickly pulled his book out from his pouch and flopped back onto the couch. 

“I’m sorry for abandoning you for so long Kaoru-chan. Let’s enjoy your wedding night together, hmmm?” Kakashi whispered as he settled in to finish his book.

******************

Kakashi hummed to himself. It was a rare free morning so Kakashi was enjoying his own private and self guided tour of the Fire Palace city. The city was designed in rings with the centre being the Fire Palace. The inner ring was made up of homes for the Daimyo’s closer family relations who did not merit a room in the palace proper, visiting ambassadors with permanent residences in Fire Country and seasonal homes for those lords who spent a good portion of their time in the capital. The second ring was filled with a mix of homes for the city guards, the wealthier merchant families and various higher ranking court clerks. The working or third ring was where most of the shops, restaurants and the entertainment district both culturally appropriate and morally questionable could be found. There were many apartment buildings for those whose incomes were moderate enough to keeps themselves out of the outer ring. The outer ring was filled with large apartment blocks that were always overcrowded and poorly maintained. It was also where the less reputable entertainments could be found as well as a thriving criminal underbelly. As the poorest district in the city, it didn’t have much to boast about except one thing that none of the other rings had never been able to replicate, a bazaar. The large open air market was so popular it filled numerous streets and even spilled out of the main gate, with stalls set up on the field that surrounded the city. Kakashi had once heard someone say that if it couldn’t be found in the Fire Palace city market, it couldn’t be found in Fire country. 

Kakashi took his time appreciating the morning air and that sounds of a city was slowly waking up. The market stalls were beginning to open and Kakashi took the opportunity to browse. He wandered from stall to stall poking through the wares that appealed to him. He paused in front of a merchant who only had a few items on display, a bright red section of silk about a metre wide and several metres long; a thin, metal rod that was rounded at the end and a leather bit that was obviously not meant to go into a horse’s mouth. Kakashi gave the older woman a long look before she gave him a gapped tooth grin and lifted the dark coloured cloth that covered the rest of her stall. She had an impressive array of paraphernalia hidden away. He eyed many of them but a small, delicate bottle filled with a clear shiny fluid kept catching his interest. After mulling it over and an entertaining round of haggling, Kakashi slipped the small bottle into the pouch on his hip. 

Kakashi weaved his way through more stalls and found himself caught at a perfumer’s booth. Artificial scents weren’t something that Kakashi generally enjoyed. His sense of smell was reasonably sensitive. Not quite to the level of an Inuzuka, but better than most other shinobi could boast. He took shallow sniffs from several bottles until he found the perfect scent. It smelled like fresh leaves and summer air. It was incredibly impressive. Kakashi was taken with it and began to haggle immediately. The merchant was more merciless than an ANBU and Kakashi found his purse missing considerable bulk by the time he walked away with the perfume tucked in his hip pouch.

The market began filling with citizens and tourists alike. The crowding was enough that Kakashi decided to make his way to the outskirts of the palace city and into the rural lands that supplied the city with much of its food. There was a wide stream that meandered out into the grassy plains. Several perfectly manicured parks dotted its length and were a popular spot for locals to spend time out of the hectic pace of the city and that travelers to used to freshen up before approaching the city proper. Kakashi considered the position of the sun in the sky. He gave himself another hour before his presence was missed and he was tracked down by his ANBU.

“My apologies, Tenzo.” 

Kakashi gave a quick bow in the direction of the palace before beginning his careful search. He found the perfect tree. It was older and more robust than the rest of the trees in the park, likely it had been there before the park was even built. Kakashi easily walked up the trunk to a branch that was just the right shape and settled in to begin rereading his book. The rest of the park was dotted with younger trees and low sitting shrubbery. It was nearly a full acre and was split in half by the stream that found its source on the other side of the city. There were two lovely bridges one painted a bright red that had an incredible arch to it. The other a deep, rich brown, but it was more sedately designed making it easier to cross. Kakashi angled himself towards the red bridge he had heard called the Blood Moon. Whomever had called it that had never actually seen the dark and rusty shade of spilled blood. 

Kakashi had managed a half hour of reading when he noticed it. A small spike in chakra. Not much but enough to make him stretch out his senses. Kakashi pinpointed a young girl, probably about thirteen, that was concealing herself in a mediocre manner within a small group of bushes. Kakashi put his book aside and watched her. She was wearing a set of worn civilian clothing but the way she held herself made it clear she had some shinobi training. She wasn’t wearing a visible headband. Kakashi smirked. It was entertaining watching genin. They always seemed to forget the world was not two-dimensional. They rarely looked up or to their feet when preparing for a fight. They always seemed to learn the hard way that the ground was not as solid as it appeared and death from above was a very real possibility. 

Kakashi could see the girl tense as a group of people walked over the red bridge. There was an old woman that was dressed as an attendant and two children. One was a young boy barely old enough to attend school, holding the hand of a girl only a few years older. Both were dressed in finer clothes than Kakashi had ever seen a child wear. The girl was dainty and walked in a child like facsimile of the stroll so many of the court woman seemed to use. Her hair was twisted up in a complex style that most of the ladies Kakashi had met in the past week favoured. She was a court lady made miniature, complete with a parasol resting on her shoulder. The boy that held her hand was dressed like any lord but his hair was sticking up at odd angles in the back. They were a sweet looking pair. Kakashi let out a weary sigh. 

“KAKASHI!” The bellow made the group just exiting the bridge startle and the children tucked in close to their companion. The girl in the bush pressed herself tighter into the shrubbery. 

Iruka stomped over the bridge. He stammered an awkward apology with a few too many bows at the bewildered group before marching to the base of Kakashi’s tree and glaring up at the branches This yukata was even prettier than the one from the previous night. It was a dark blue with an obi of rich purple. Kakashi was torn between which one suited Iruka better. Maybe he would start insisting that all the academy teachers had to wear pretty clothes. Or maybe just Iruka. Kakashi considered how much trouble he would be in and the yelling he would endure if suggested it. He almost looked forward to it.

“Get down here right now!” Iruka barked, pointing to the ground at his feet. Kakashi took a moment to truly understand Naruto’s healthy fear of his Iruka-sensei.“I don’t know what you think you were doing traipsing around by yourself. Damn it Kakashi, we talked about this.”

Iruka sounded like such a beleaguered parent Kakashi almost laughed. He held it in. He hadn’t survived this long by being a complete fool.

“Iruka-sensei. Good morning.” Kakashi called and gave the man a cheerful wave. Kakashi got to enjoy watching Iruka turn red and bristle. 

“NOW!” Iruka roared.

“Maa, Sensei, there’s no reason to get so worked up.” Kakashi said before leaping down at Iruka’s feet. “And I have to say I’m happy to see you.”

“You are?” Iruka asked. He gave Kakashi a suspicious look.

“Yes of course Sensei! It’s always a pleasure to have you around.” Kakashi replied. Iruka’s eyes narrowed and Kakashi was reminded of an angry cat. He could imagine Iruka’s ears going back in irritation. Kakashi gave him his most cheerful smile. “And I have a gift for you.”

“A gift?” Iruka asked, surprised enough that the anger bled from his face for a moment. 

“Yes, your birthday gift.” Kakashi held out the little bottle to Iruka who took it with a bemused smile on his face. 

“My birthday was last month, Kakashi.” Iruka pointed out. 

“Receiving a gift for your birthday on your birthday is ordinary. Getting your birthday gift later is a much better surprise.” Kakashi explained. Iruka rolled his eyes and pulled the stopper. He took an experimental sniff of the perfume. A pleased smile broke on his face like a sunrise. 

“It’s lovely.” Iruka said and quickly dabbed a touch on his wrists.

“Now then Sensei, how about we deal with the other issue?” Kakashi said. “Did you happen to place a few barrier tags at the bridge?”

“Of course.” Iruka sniffed at his wrist again and stowed the perfume in his sleeve. Kakashi slipped his arm through Iruka’s, grabbing a kunai while he did so and tucking it along his wrist. “I was hoping you’d have a few aids of your own.” 

“I do. But I like the balance of yours.” Kakashi said happily. “And how could I resist reaching into your waistband?”

“Kakashi.” Iruka’s tone held a warning that Kakashi always enjoyed ignoring. Especially when it meant Iruka called him by his name, completely forgetting any honorific. Iruka sighed and they separated quickly. 

In a blur of movement Iruka was next to children and had them in his arms. He made a quick leap to the foot of the bridge and had a barrier up by the time the other three shinobi emerged from their hiding places. 

“There should be rules,” Kakashi declared. “Against kidnapping attempts on perfectly lovely mornings.”

Kakashi gave a meaningful look to the children’s attendant who was trying to inch away without drawing attention to herself.

“Give us the kids and no one needs to get hurt.” 

The declaration was made by a burly man that was, judging by his stance, a former Stone-nin. The other two members of the cell flanked him, their backs facing the attendant who took that as her cue to make a hasty retreat deeper into the park. Kakashi studied the other cell members, one was a reed thin man with a black veil covering his face. Kakashi wanted to say he was former Sand-nin, but there was something not quite right about that. The other was a plump woman with thick arms covered in tattoos one of which was a small music note on her left cheek. The idea that there might still be sound shinobi in the world suddenly made the idea of a shinobi exchange program seem like a poor one. 

The young girl burst out of the bushes and rushed at Iruka. Kakashi took a moment to assess the threat. Iruka had used the Tortoise Shell barrier technique. It was one of the strongest barriers Kakashi could think of that did not require more than one chakra source but it had one detrimental weakness. It left the caster outside the barrier and limited in their frame of movement. If the person that created the barrier moved out of range, the barrier would drop. Iruka used a water technique Kakashi was unfamiliar with but made wrist thick vines of water surge up from the stream and wrap around the young girl, immobilizing her. She struggled and hollered until water rose up and covered her mouth and nose. It didn’t take long for her to stop moving.

“Oh, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi called, flapping a hand at the man. “You’ll need to teach me that one some day.”

“Don’t you think you should be paying better attention to the threat in front of you?” A mild voice asked. 

Kakashi sighed. Sometimes it was so much easier when they recognized him and just gave up or ran away. He couldn’t help but miss those days. Although there had been those occasions where his presence would encourage a fight with those that were stupid enough to think of making a name for themselves by killing him. 

Kakashi dodged a fierce kick from the skinny man that was aimed for his head. The woman had peeled away and was heading straight for Iruka. 

The men kept Kakashi occupied with a combination of taijutsu and earth jutsu leaving him no choice but to take to the trees. He hopped from limb to limb dodging and delivering blows to his opponent while avoiding an array of projectiles. A well-timed kunai from below just managed to catch Kakashi on the cheek and split his mask along the right side. The face wound bled profusely. The thin man was equal in speed to Gai but lacked his powerful strikes. If Kakashi wasn’t so used to fighting his friend, he might have found himself in real trouble. Kakashi made a mental note to thank Gai for his persistence in seeking Kakashi out for challenges and training even after his appointment to Hokage then disregarded it. It would only encourage the madman. 

On the next exchange of blows Kakashi smeared his own blood across the other man’s chest plate. With a quick series of hand seals Kakashi summoned his entire pack. Kakashi flipped from one tree to another to get a quick glimpse of Iruka. 

Kakashi was relieved to see Iruka was holding his own. Exhaustion was tugging at his features but it seemed his opponent was struggling just as hard. Snakes of water were lunging at her from the nearby stream. 

“Bisuke, go to Iruka and keep an eye on him. Let me know if he needs back up.” Kakashi ordered as the smoke from the summoning began to clear. 

“Sure Boss.” Bisuke yipped and bolted towards Iruka.

“Hi Boss. Nice to see you after so long, Boss. Glad you don’t just summon us as a last resort Boss.” Pakkun said, sarcastically. 

“Not now, Pakkun.” Kakashi said then let out sharp whistle. His dogs scattered. The taijutsu user was hanging from the side of a tree and observing them. The earth user was nowhere in sight. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t have much more time today. We’ll need to end this now.” Kakashi explained. 

The man made no response. Kakashi let out two short whistles. The dogs began to make quick passes at the shinobi as Kakashi once again engaged in a Taijutsu battle with him. They were standing on the side of a tree Kakashi blocked a jab towards his throat and fell back several feet to give the dogs room to work. Shiba was the first to latch on, dodging a kick and clamping his mouth on the fleshy part of the calf. Bull was next biting down on an arm. The rest of the ninken converged, sinking their teeth into the shinobi and limiting his movements. Kakashi barely gave the man a chance to understand what was happening before he thrust the kunai through his eye socket. He twitched violently before the light went out of the remaining eye. The dogs released their hold and the body fell to the ground with a loud thud. 

Kakashi dropped to the dirt and stretched out his senses. The earth user was well hidden. Kakashi couldn’t get even a whiff of his chakra. He debated the merit of ripping uo the surrounding ground with earth jutsu in an attempt to flush him out. 

Kakashi’s blood ran cold at the sound of Bisuke’s desperate howl. Kakashi bolted towards the stream, the ninken running ahead. His fight had led him into the manicured trees and over a hill that functioned as a windbreak, out of line of sight of Iruka and his barrier. He found Iruka engaged by the earth user and the tattooed woman. Water was whipping out at both of them but was largely ineffectual against the earth user’s jutsu. Iruka was slowly being herded away from the barrier. He had mud smeared down the left half of his body and Kakashi could see blood dripping from his right hand. Iruka began running through a series of hand seals that Kakashi recognized. Before Kakashi could get close enough to warn Iruka against it, a water dragon rose from the stream and began barrel rolling and snapping at the attacking shinobi. 

“Boss, they look pretty serious. You should dismiss us to save some chakra.” Pakkun said. “You might need it.” Kakashi grunted, not wanting to waste time arguing and dismissed his ninken. 

Kakashi flashed through his own hand seals and released his Lightning Beast Running technique toward the earth user. The man screamed as the two dog shaped lightning jutsu’s burst through the rock wall barrier he put up and latched on. Iruka immediately dropped the water dragon when the man fell. Iruka shifted his attention to the woman and began a quick attack with taijutsu that would have had Gai giving the thumbs up of approval. The woman countered by widening the gap between them and releasing a cutting wind jutsu that opened wounds all over Iruka’s body. Iruka stumbled before throwing what was likely the remainder of his ninja tools towards the woman. Kakashi barely had time to dodge when he struck by the scent of summer leaves and Iruka worked through the seals of a Katon. The woman screamed as the perfume Iruka had thrown over her caught fire. She howled in pain as she dropped to the ground rolling in the dirt in an effort to extinguish herself. 

Iruka dropped to his knees panting. Kakashi quickly used an earth technique to bury the woman completely as he slid to a stop in front of Iruka. 

“Ok, Sensei?” Kakashi asked

“I’ve been better.” Iruka replied with a small laugh. 

“Release the barrier.” Kakashi instructed. Iruka did so with a shudder. The children inside were both weeping loudly. Iruka dragged himself to his feet. 

“Yoshiko-chan, do you recognize me?” Iruka asked as he dropped to one knee in front of the children.

“Yes.” Yoshiko replied in tear soaked voice. She rubbed violently at her eyes before standing and composing herself. Kakashi couldn’t help but be impressed. He had worked with many nobles as both guard and attacker and none of the adults had pulled themselves together as quickly as she had. She pulled the young boy to his feet and consoled him the best she could. “You’re Iruka-sensei. You’re from the Ninja Academy in Konoha. I met you yesterday when you spoke to my momma.”

“Yes, you did.” Iruka smiled kindly at her. “Is this your brother Koji-kun?”

The boy pressed himself hard into his sister’s side. Yoshiko nodded once. She eyed Kakashi suspiciously when he came to stand by them.

“You were very brave.” Kakashi offered. Children were not his forte. The girl pulled her brother behind her and jutted her chin out at him. She held her parasol out i front of her like a weapon. Iruka snickered behind his hand. “Maa Sensei. I think this is your show now.” 

Iruka did his best to chat with the children and soothe them. A prick of unease had Kakashi moving before he realized his own intent. He ripped Yoshiko’s parasol from her hands and put himself between the civilians and the earth jutsu user just in time. 

Kakashi spun the parasol to deflect the small earth projectiles being thrown at them. The earth user was unsteady on his feet but he was smiling grimly. Kakashi flipped the parasol and stabbed at the man with the decorative spike on the end of the handle. A kick broke the end and Kakashi looked at it with dismay. He was out of weapons having used all of his in the earlier battle. Kakashi switched back to taijutsu and moved in on the earth user. With a dodge and twist Kakashi used the broken end of the parasol to stab the other man through the soft flesh under his chin and up through to the brain. 

Kakashi stood panting over the body. He kicked it a few time just to be sure. 

“Did you just kill a man with a parasol?” Iruka asked, helping the children up from the ground. He had thrown himself over them in an effort to shield them from the worst of the projectiles. 

“It’s been known to happen on occasion.” Kakashi replied. 

“On occasion? When did this happen before?” Iruka asked incredulous as he rolled himself off the ground. 

“Hokage-sama, are you alright?” Tenzo asked as he appeared at Kakashi’s elbow. The other ANBU had taken up position around them. 

“Hello Tenzo. Nice of you to join us.” Kakashi said. 

“Hokage-sama.” Tenzo’s tone was surprisingly terse. 

“I’m fine. Nothing more than some cuts and bruises. Iruka has seen the worst of the injuries.” Kakashi motioned to Iruka. “Please have two ANBU secure the children. It seems the Sensei and I interrupted a kidnapping attempt.” Kakashi said. “There should be one body in the trees over the windbreak, the young girl unconscious by the water, one I will need to bring out of the ground and then the err- parasol stand over there. Collect them all so we can try to identify them. It will help us determine who hired them.” 

Iruka waved the ANBU away and fussed over the children for a few minutes longer before handing them over to the care of a few of the Daimyo’s samurai that had arrived not too far behind the ANBU. Their attendant, looking tattered and stressed greeted them with hugs. 

Iruka came to stand beside him and watch the ANBU store the bodies in sealing scrolls. Iruka rubbed at his side and seemed to be wilting next to him. He was bleeding despite trying to heal himself with medical ninjutsu. Kakashi smiled at him brightly.

“Iruka-sensei, did you light the birthday gift I gave you on fire?” Kakashi asked. 

“Well, I used a good deal of my chakra to form a tortoise shell barrier and the water strangle jutsu. Because I wasn’t sure of the capabilities of our attackers, I used the cologne to augment my katon and-” Iruka began to ramble, looking guilty. Tenzo, the fool, snickered behind his ANBU mask and that was all it took for Iruka to regain his self-possession. And his irritation. “Yes, I did. It’s something that might not have been necessary if you hadn’t stolen your way out of the Daimyo’s palace like a criminal, leaving your bodyguards behind.” 

“It’s not entirely my fault. You see I was distracted by the beauty of the morning and being a ninja, of course I snuck away to enjoy it. I mean can I really call it sneaking when I essentially walked out the front door?” Kakashi said. 

“Hokage-sama.” Iruka ground his title out with so much venom it almost sounded like an insult. “Perhaps we should continue this discussion in your rooms.”

“Oh my Sensei.” Kakashi tittered. “So bold to invite yourself into my room.”

“Iruka-sensei.” A small voice interrupted just as Iruka’s face took on a shade of red that promised ear-splitting decibels of angry ranting. The anger fled immediately to be replaced with a warm-hearted softness that Iruka rarely directed at anyone over the age of ten that was not Uzumaki Naruto.

“Yushiko-chan, you were very brave.” Iruka declared and his crouched down so that they could be eye to eye. “You did as you were told perfectly and kept yourself safe. I’m very proud of you and I’m sure your mothers will be as well.”

“Iruka-sensei, am I allowed?” Yushiko asked. “I mean to say. Momma said I might. Ummm.”

The girl fidgeted and looked around her nervously. Kakashi gave her an eye smile and a finger wave in an attempt to look harmless. The poor girl startled and moved to put Iruka a little more between her and the shinobi around her. She cupped her hands to Iruka’s ear and whispered something to him that made his smile somehow brighter. He gave her a small nod. She let out a little shriek then threw her arms around Iruka’s neck. Iruka pat her gently on the back before pulling himself out of her arms and ushering her over to a waiting samurai guard. Yushiko flapped her hand at Iruka in an excited wave as the samurai tried to herd her away. 

“Do you spend all your time charming young ladies, Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi asked. 

“Oh, she’s Miyuki-sama’s daughter. She has been asking about testing to enter the academy. I’ve already tested her chakra nature and it seems she is a lightning type.” Iruka replied. 

“Iruka-sensei, we should see to your wounds.” Sai said the words from behind his ANBU mask. Iruka gave a small nod, his hair starting to slump with exhaustion and made his way back into the city flanked by Sai and Hyō. Kakashi watched the way he moved and guessed that despite some bruised ribs and multiple shallow cuts, Iruka would likely be at the afternoon meeting with the Daimyo and council. Kakashi was sure it would take a small army to keep Iruka away. Kakashi had endured enough confrontation for the day and saw no point in fighting him on it.

Kakashi worked with the remaining ANBU to collect the bodies under the watchful eyes of the Daimyo Palace city guards. 

“I will report this incident to the Daimyo myself.” Kakashi told them. They nodded to him and allowed their group to head back into the city. 

“So, how was it?” Tenzo asked. 

“How was what?” Kakashi replied.

“Being in your first real battle without the Sharingan?” Tenzo said.

“Different.” Kakashi answered. “I was less concerned about my chakra stores and more concerned with what I had around me that I could use. It was strange but not unmanageable. And please, for the love of peace in Konoha do not tell Gai that you don’t feel our fights aren’t true battles. I can only imagine the challenges I’d have to deal with.”

Tenzo snickered behind his mask. 

“Are Naruto and Sakura back from collecting medical supplies yet?” Kakashi asked.

“They should rejoin us tomorrow.” Tenzo replied. “Do you want Sakura to look over Iruka-sensei when she returns?”

There was a strange lilt to Tenzo’s voice that Kakashi found a little maddening.

“Stop trying to look sly, Tenzo. It makes your face do weird things.” Kakashi said.

“My face doesn’t do weird things.” Tenzo complained. 

“How would you be able to tell?” Kakashi asked. He was fairly certain that Tenzo was glaring at him from behind his mask. Kakashi gifted him with a smile like sunshine. 

“Do you think this incident has anything to do with our presence here, Hokage-sama?” Tenzo asked.

“Are you changing the subject away from your weird face?” Kakashi asked. Tenzo was smart enough to not reply. “Perhaps, perhaps not. We’ll need to conduct an investigation. I’m sure the Daimyo’s guards have already begun their own inquiries.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Tenzo at his side and Hinoko followed them at a distance. 

“I’m surprised at you, Tenzo.” Kakashi said as they entered his rooms. “You haven’t said anything to me about sneaking out on my own.”

“I don’t need to.” Tenzo replied. “I’m leaving it all up to Iruka-sensei. And I will be sure to let him know that so you can be thoroughly lectured on the subject.”

“You are a heartless, heartless, subordinate.” Kakashi whined.

“And petty. But I was taught by the best.” Tenzo gave Kakashi a parody of his own finger wave and left the room. 

Kakashi sighed and prepared himself for a private audience with the Daimyo and the afternoon meeting that would follow it. 

******

The afternoon meeting was just as boring as the previous days but blessedly faster. With Tetsuo suspiciously absent, the agreement was reached fairly quickly. The Daimyo and his council gave their approval for Iruka’s shinobi student exchange program. Iruka nearly glowed once it was settled and the meeting broke up. He chatted happily with different representatives of the council seeming to be in his element. Kakashi took the opportunity to slip out of the room, largely unnoticed except for the Daimyo who fluttered his fan in Kakashi’s direction before waving him away. His audience with the Daimyo had been quick. Kakashi had the distinct impression that the man had been completely aware of the threat to the children and had even expected something to happen. Kakashi would keep that information to himself when he spoke to Iruka. There was no telling what the man might do. 

Kakashi settled himself in his room. They would be leaving the following day with Naruto and Sakura in tow. Thinking about Naruto’s reaction to Iruka having been in danger made Kakashi tired. As a remedy, Kakashi sprawled out on the couch, and pulled his newest book from his pouch. He had seen Kaoru-chan find her happiness, now it was time to see how her dear friend Hitomi-chan managed. 

Kakashi had only made his way through a few chapters before the door was opened. Kakashi spent a moment glaring at the door and the damned traitor ANBU that were guarding it as Iruka made his way inside to stand in front of Kakashi.

“Why Iruka-sensei, how pleasant it is to see you.” Kakashi said

“Kakashi.” Iruka sighed and closed his eyes. “You are impossible.”

“Maa, sensei, that’s cruel. I’m quite possible and likely even probable.” Kakashi replied.

“I don’t have the energy to argue with you.” Iruka stated then dropped down onto the couch in a sprawl.

“Of course not. You did use a lot of chakra this morning. Pretty impressive to cast a tortoise shell barrier and a water dragon after you used that nifty little water snake jutsu. I haven’t forgotten that you promised to teach it to me.” Kakashi said.

“I didn’t promise any such thing.” Iruka retorted. 

“You have to teach it to me. I taught you the water dragon technique.” Kakashi said with a pout. “It's only fair.”

“When have you ever concerned yourself with fair?” Iruka returned. 

“When it comes to sexual favours.” Kakashi said. Iruka sighed.

“Kakashi, truly, how do you feel?” Iruka asked, his voice soft.

“Fine. I was a little banged up this morning but nothing too debilitating.” Kakashi replied. “You were the one that pushed yourself. I hope you didn't do that on my behalf.”

The silence was long and it held the answer Kakashi expected. Kakashi slid back to lounge more comfortably on the couch. 

“I know it seems like I’m underestimating you. I know you're a stronger shinobi, with more field experience but you're also my Hokage. It is my responsibility to protect you.” Iruka said. 

“Iruka, the Hokage isn't someone the village protects. The Hokage is someone that protects the village.” Kakashi said. “You know that.”

“I was just so worried.” Iruka admitted. 

“Don't be. Despite outward appearances I am quite reliable.” Kakashi teased. 

“Kakashi, I had no intention of insulting you.” Iruka said. “I know how strong you are. Naruto tells me all the time. I just wanted to protect you as much as I could. And I was afraid.” 

Kakashi waited for Iruka to elaborate. Iruka stared right back at him, worry making his forehead crease.

“I’m not going to tell you that I don't feel like I lost part of my skills as a shinobi when I lost the Sharingan.” Kakashi paused. “But you need to remember that I was a jounin before I had it and that there were repercussions when I used it. I’ve lost somethings but regained others.”

The look that Iruka gave him was sad and searching. 

“You know, I had heard of you when you were promoted to jounin. The White Fang’s son. The prodigy. I was very jealous. I was such a brat. And then I heard about how you had the Sharingan too and I thought you’d be even more impressive. And you were.” Iruka let out a loud breath. “So much of your reputation was wrapped up in the Sharingan and being the Copy-nin that I think even I forgot that you were impressive enough to make jounin before most kids your age had even made genin.”

“It’s ok Sensei. No need to explain. I think we’re all used to your overprotective nature at this point.” Kakashi replied with a smile. 

“I also may have,” Iruka paused and smoothed a few stray strands of hair away from his face. “I supposed I was showing off a little. Letting you see that I was at least a better shinobi than the one you had worked with before.”

“Are you saying that you wanted Senpai to notice you?” Kakashi asked.

The expressions that crossed Iruka’s face were quick and incredibly amusing. Shock, disgust amusement and irritation flashed across Iruka’s features before settling into exasperation. 

“What kind of brain rotting drivel are you reading now?” Iruka demanded. “Are you reading those ridiculous school romance light novels now?”

“I have to wonder how you knew what I was talking about.” Kakashi said.

“I teach eleven year old girls and boys. I make sure I read every novel and manga that’s popular so I know what they’re talking about and if it’s inappropriate. So yes, I understand what you’re talking about. I’m just horrified _you_ do.” Iruka replied. “And I was being serious.”

“No need for serious here sensei. We get enough of that elsewhere.” Kakashi replied. 

Kakashi was surprised at the timing but not the event when Iruka moved to kiss him softly on the mouth. The thing between them had been building for years. Months of close contact over Iruka’s student exchange program had made things a little more tense than usual. Kakashi had expected it to happen earlier and in the midst of more casual flirting. Not when Iruka had exhausted himself and worried on top of it, although it shouldn’t have been surprising. Iruka expressed himself best with worry or in the heat of the moment. 

“Did you drink your tea with your mask on?” Iruka asked as he pulled back. His cheeks were red and his face was pinched with nerves. 

“I hate the feeling of tea leaves in my teeth and they didn’t have any matcha style.” Kakashi admitted. 

“And the reason for the mask is revealed.” Iruka’s face eased into a smile. 

“Hush.” Kakashi muttered as he pulled down his mask. 

Iruka smirked and met Kakashi’s kiss halfway. Kakashi kept one eye open a sliver to take in Iruka’s features close up. He was surprised to find the other man had such long eyelashes, they were blond tipped and would have been stunning with a little mascara. There was a thought Kakashi could play with at night. Maybe he could even talk Iruka into it at some point down the road. Iruka ended the kiss and then chased it with a soft press of lips to the mole on Kakashi’s chin. Iruka shifted to rest his head on Kakashi’s shoulder. He took Kakashi’s hand and tangled their fingers. Kakashi couldn’t resist pressing a kiss into Iruka’s hair. 

“Did the Daimyo know that his nephew and niece were at risk?” Iruka asked.

“He didn’t say.” Kakashi said.

“But you suspect he did.” Iruka said. Kakashi both loved and loathed the Iruka saw so easily through his underneath to his further underneath.

“Yes. He isn’t a particularly artful man but he is still the Daimyo. To be as successful as he is, he has to be capable of a certain amount scheming.” Kakashi said.

“Do you think it has something to do with the exchange program?” Iruka asked.

“I think the timing is suspicious.” Kakashi replied. 

“If those children had been hurt.” Iruka growled.

“They weren’t.” Kakashi said.

“Because of dumb luck.” Iruka said, his voice soft. “If you hadn’t wandered to that particular park they could have been seriously hurt.” 

“I don’t think that was very likely.” Kakashi said, “I meant it when I said that it was too lovely of a day for kidnapping.”

“You can’t be sure that-”

“Iruka, the young girl.” Kakashi cut in.

“You think she was there to lure the children away from their attendant.” Iruka said.

“Yes. She was far to inexperienced in combat to be of any use in that group if it was meant to be an assassination. The rest of them were pros. They brought her in to make the kids comfortable and to help control them. It’s a smart maneuver.” Kakashi said.

“I wonder if there will ever be a day when the idea of using children as bait or weapons will stop being commonplace.” Iruka mused.

“I don’t know. Seems to me that a time like that would be full of overprotective teachers and spoiled, loud mouth brats.” Kakashi said and grunted when Iruka elbowed him in the side. 

“Shut up Hokage-sama.”

“Yes, Iruka-sensei.” Kakashi said. “Whatever you say.”

“You remember that and we’ll get along perfectly.” Iruka said. Kakashi snorted. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was a terrible ending but I’m TERRIBLE at endings and plots. Sorry.


End file.
